UN CUENTO…SOBRE UN LOBO Y UN ZORRO?
by Tsuki Kotaro Arunji
Summary: si dejara algun tipo de reseña seria como dar spoiler, asi que si quieren saber de que va esto entren y leanlo w


UN CUENTO…SOBRE UN LOBO Y UN ZORRO?

Había una vez…una aldea llamada Konoha, ahí vivía un lindo chico rubio, de llamativos ojos azules y unas curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas, su nombre? Na…

-Naruto!-lo llamaba una mujer de piel clara y un largo cabello rojo-Naruto, te estoy llamando cariño-dijo asomándose por la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero, encontrándose con una escena bastante común.

-lo siento mamá, no te escuche-sonrió nervioso pasándose la mano derecha detrás de la nuca.

-cariño…-soltó un suspiro al ver a su hijo manchado de lodo-te dije que no te ensuciaras.

-pero mamá…-se quejo haciendo un tierno puchero infantil.

-mamá nada! Entras ahora mismo y te das una ducha jovencito!-declaro algo molesta con una ligera aura rojo oscuro- Y apresúrate, porque tienes que ir con tu abuelo Jiraya!

-Ha-hai!-asintió entrando a toda velocidad-mamá da miedo cuando se enoja-pensó tragando saliva mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Todos los días, Naruto tenía que ir por el camino largo, que le tomaba toda una hora recorrer, a casa de su abuelo ero-sennin, a llevarle sus postres favoritos, lo hacía desde que tenía 7 años, aunque ahora que tenía 15 años le daba muchísima flojera hacerlo, tomo una ducha rápida, se cambio y bajo a ver a su mamá Kushina antes de que le gritara de nuevo.

-Ya estoy…lis…to-estaba a punto de dar un paso dentro de la cocina, cuando vio a su mamá besándose con su papá.

-Ah! Na-Naruto, no te escuche –se separo nerviosa y sonrojada de su marido, estaban casados pero la pena en todos estos años no se le había borrado.

-si-siento haber interrumpido-desvió la mirada nervioso hacia cualquier lado que no fuera su madre.

-hehehe, es curioso, los dos se han puesto nerviosos-dijo el rubio mayor, tan tranquilo como solo él podía ser en una situación así.

-no molestes-ttebane-reprocho la pelirroja haciendo un puchero como los de su hijo-Y Naruto, te dije que ya no usaras eso, ya estas grande.

-Y yo te dije que me gusta muchísimo, así que lo seguiré usando-respondió seguro de sí mismo.

Cual era la prenda de la que ambos hablaban? Era una sudadera color naranja que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera y era de mangas tres cuartos, la capucha tenia orejas de zorro, mientras que la sudadera tenia adherida una cola de zorro sintética, era una prenda que su abuela Tsunade le había regalado, desde hace cuatro años, antes le quedaba hasta las rodillas y las mangas eran largas, ahora le quedaba así por la edad, la suerte era que tenía el mismo esbelto cuerpo.

-Ya Kushina, dejalo que se vista como quiera, se le ve muy bien, además fue un regalo de su abuela Tsunade-lo defendió, mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda.

-eres muy consentidor, esta bien, pero ya vete antes de que sea más tarde y recuerda, no tomes el atajo-dijo con una gran sonrisa típica de los Uzumaki, Minato era el único que lograba convencerla tan fácilmente.

-Ya lo sé mamá, los veré dentro de unas horas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, tomo la canasta de postres de la mesa y se fue, pero cuando estuvo en la enorme puerta de la aldea-ya no soy un niño, no me pasara nada si tomo el atajo por el bosque-pensó muy seguro de sí mismo infiltrándose en el bosque.

El bosque era espeso, enorme y frio, era bastante peligroso andar solo en el, había rumores de que ahí vivía un feroz lobo azabache que atacaba a las personas y luego se las comia, pero seguro solo eran simples rumores para asustar…o eso creía el rubio.

-ramen, ramen, que delicioso es! Ramen, ramen, sírveme otra vez!-cantaba alegremente mientras cruzaba la vereda sin temor alguno.

-que ruidoso eres Uzuratonkachi-se dejo escuchar una profunda voz, proveniente de un pelinegro desconocido que apareció delante de él.

-AAAAAAAAH!-eso lo había asustado tanto que lo hizo caerse de espaldas en el suelo y tirar la canasta que por suerte no se daño ni se abrió-itae!-se quejo azobandose la cabeza.

-sí que eres un dobe-dijo el azabache con una fría expresión.

-a quien le dices dobe! Tú te…me-hasta las palabras se le fueron al observar bien al misterioso joven, su cabello tenía un peinado poco común en un color negro intenso al igual que sus ojos, vestía una camiseta azul marino que se pegaba a su trabajado abdomen, combinada con unos jeans oscuros, pero lo más sobresaliente y llamativo para él en ese instante fueron ese par de orejas peludas y una delgada cola de lobo-t-tu eres el lobo?-pregunto algo desubicado y escéptico.

-Nooo, soy blanca nieves, no se nota?-pregunto sarcástico agitando sus orejas ligeramente.

-que antipático eres-se quejo haciendo un leve puchero, que lo hizo ver bastante lindo para la mirada del azabache.

-y que es lo que hace un dobe como tú en mi bosque?-pregunto desviando la mirada con un tenue sonrojo.

-tu bosque? No veo que diga tu nombre en ningún lado-dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su ropa-pero despreocúpate! Ya me voy-declaro un poco molesto por la forma poco amable de ser del lobo y lo paso de largo, entre más rápido se fuera mejor.

-ara~-susurro en un tono burlón-te hice una pregunta, pero no te dije que podías irte-le dio alcance fácilmente, lo tomo firmemente de la cintura y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-pero que…Aaah!-un gemido inesperado salió de sus labios, esa parte de su cuerpo era bastante sensible.

-me gusto ese adorable sonido-susurro soplando suavemente en su oído, mientras una de sus manos se filtraba debajo de la sudadera y la playera del rubio, sin soltar su cintura en ningún momento.

-u-urasai!-exclamo sonrojado tratando de zafarse-de-déjame en paz!

-eres muy revoltoso, zo-rri-to-kun-subió su mano lentamente, por esa suave y delicada piel, su cola de lobo se agitaba debido a su interés por esas reacciones tan tsundere, muchas personas se atrevían a entrar ahí y Sasuke siempre las ignoraba, era la primera vez que alguien capturaba su atención de esa manera.

-zo-zorrito-kun?-dejo de luchar cuando hizo esa pregunta-porque m-me di-dices así?-no quería admitirlo, pero esas frías manos tocando su cuerpo le producían sensaciones extrañas.

-Lo digo por esto…-al ver que su presa ya no se resistía, se tomo la libertad de soltar su cintura y llevar esa mano a tomar la oreja de zorro de esa curiosa chaqueta-es bastante linda…cuántos años tienes? Diez? O tal vez doce?

-n-no te burles de mí, sé que no soy muy alto-intento huir de las caricias de su atacante, pero nada mas su cuerpo no se movía-pero tengo quince años!

-quince?...eso no me lo esperaba-cada segundo que pasaba su interés crecía cada vez mas-eres demasiado lindo para tener esa edad-susurro sensualmente y aquella mano que había estado subiendo por esa tersa piel, apretó suavemente uno de los pezones del rubio.

-y-yo no soy lindo-ttebayo…-dijo en un suspiro, no podía poner resistencia, su cuerpo no le respondía como quisiera-detente…lobo pervertido.

-sabes cómo se te vería aun mejor?-ignoro por completo el pedido del ojiazul, pero a que se refería con esa pregunta? El chico pronto lo sabría-si cargaras la pura chaqueta-declaro lamiendo su lóbulo y quien sabe en qué momento, esa mano que había estado hace unos segundos en la oreja de aquella chaqueta, ya estaba en el botón de ese pantalón azul mezclilla, desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Estás loco!-se altero cuando se sintió en pura ropa interior, su rostro tenía un rojo intenso, la buena noticia era que su cuerpo por fin le había hecho caso, la mala era que cuando dio apenas un paso, se enredo con su pantalón que estaba en sus tobillos y cayo de cara al suelo en una pose bastante sugerente .

-eres un completo dobe-dijo sensualmente, lamiéndose los labios lentamente-y te vez demasiado devorable así….-el rubio estaba boca abajo, con sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas hacia un lado, acompañado de una queja del todo inocente y si a eso le aumentaban la imaginación mental de Sasuke, era una buena vista.

-no me digas así! Maldito bas…tardo-no pudo terminar su queja, porque de repente el lobo lo había puesto boca arriba sobre el pasto y se había subido sobre el.

-eres la presa mas deliciosa que eh visto-susurro usando su pie para terminar de sacarle el pantalón con todo y tenis, suerte para el que no eran de agujetas, eso le había hecho el trabajo más fácil-te voy a devorar zorrito-sentencio bajándole la ropa interior en un solo movimiento y la lanzo por ahí dejándolo solo con la pequeña playera y la chaqueta que apenas si cubría su miembro.

-t-tu idiota!-su sonrojo aumento de nivel y sus manos se fueron a la orilla de la sudadera bajándola, tratando de cubrirse lo mas posible-no quiero que mi primera vez sea en medio de un bosque y sobre el pasto!-le grito de corrido sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-eso se puede arreglar-sonrió afilada mente y lo cargo como a una princesa, se agacho un poco y tomo la ropa y la canasta poniéndola sobre el abdomen del rubio-siéntete honrado, conocerás mi casa

-Ho-honrado?-la expresión de su rostro no tenia precio, pero la vergüenza que le provocaba el estar semi desnudo tratando de cubrirse, lo cual en su posición actual era más que imposible, le limitaba las acciones razonables- a donde crees que me llevas!

-ya te dije que a mi casa-repitió relamiéndose los labios, comenzando a correr a las profundidades del bosque, adentrándose cada vez mas entre los árboles y la maleza, solo pasaron un par de minutos, en los que cierto rubio no dejo de quejarse-siempre eres así de ruidoso?-pregunto con una vena de molestia en su frente, lo bueno es que ya habían llegado, el azabache vivía en un enorme árbol hueco, una especie de madriguera bastante decente a decir verdad.

-Lo soy cuando prácticamente me secuestran!-le grito, pero luego suspiro, bonito momento donde se le ocurrió tomar el atajo por el bosque.

-pero yo no te estoy secuestrando, solo voy a devorarte-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras lo dejaba sobre esa cama tan improvisada con la que contaba.

-solo eres un pervertido!-se sonrojo mirándolo fijamente, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y manteniendo sus manos sobre la orilla de su sudadera, solo quería escapar de ese maldito lobo pervertido, pero era complicado cuando solo había una salida.

-eso no lo puedo negar-sonrió de lado y se quito la playera dejando a la vista su bien formado abdomen.

-pero que sexy…-pensó tragando saliva, esa era una buena vista…pero no debía distraerse con algo así, negó rápidamente alejando sus pensamientos-de-déjame ir Sasuke!

-claro que te dejar ir-bufo mostrando sus blancos colmillos-después de que te coma, podrás irte-aprovecho su distracción y se subió sobre el-seré suave...-beso su cuello-tal vez…

-e-espera un minuto!-susurro sonrojado, sin ser capaz de usar sus manos para alejarlo-co-como que tal vez?-él solito se había echado la soga al cuellos con ese comentario.

-bien…seré suave contigo-lamio ese acaramelado cuellos a su disposición-si no te resistes seré muy suave contigo-estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta inconsciente por parte del rubio, eso le haría las cosas más fáciles.

-e-esta bien-susurro soltando un suspiro, eso de alguna manera se sentia bien y no podía negar que también deseaba que el lobo lo hiciera suyo.

-es un trato-dejo la charla para después y con sus manos acaricio los muslos del rubio, no entendía como un chico podía tener una piel tan suave, deslizo su lengua por ese infantil cuello, dando ligeras mordidas sin lastimarlo.

-solo debo dejarme hacer-pensó cerrando los ojos, sentia su rostro caliente al igual que su cuerpo, como un chico desconocido podía provocarle tanto en tan poco?-todo esto es culpa de mi cuerpo por sobre reaccionar…-pensó fugazmente aunque ni él se lo creía.

El Azabache le levanto la sudadera y llevo sus boca directo a uno de esos rosados botones tan sugerentes, lamio ligeramente y los mordisqueo con deseo, no sabía cómo ese cuerpo lo excitaba tanto, pero no se detendría a averiguarlo, llevo su mano a ese lugar que pronto seria invadido por su hombría y lo acaricio solo por fuera, deleitándose con esas reacciones tan inocentes por parte del ojiazul, su cola canina se agitaba en un vaivén suave interesado en cada nueva reacción.

-te vez mas sensual de lo que pensé-susurro sin dejar de darle ese trato especial a sus pezones, pero no aguantaría mucho, quería devorarlo ahora-lámelos-dictamino llevando tres de sus dedos a los labios de su presa.

-la-lamerlos…-susurro entre suspiros, no lo pensó y los metió a su boca, lamiéndolos como si fueran una paleta de caramelo, viéndose mucho más violable que antes.

-suficiente Kitzune-dijo sacándolos de su boca, metería los tres de una vez y así apresuraría las cosas, su pantalón empezaba a apretarle por su fuerte erección, pero cuando iba a introducirlos, el cuerpo del rubio se contrajo y se puso tenso-relájate, no te lastimare-ese niño lo hacía suavizarse, desecho su idea y solo introdujo uno lentamente.

-aaaah~-un pequeño quejido de dolor se filtro por sus labios, le dolía y era bastante incomodo, pero él no era ninguna niñita llorona, por eso trataba de reprimirlo apretando los puños contra el suelo.

-relájate, pasara pronto-susurro tomando el miembro del pequeño y comenzó a moverlo para distraerlo, cuando noto que esta más tranquilo metió un segundo y una tercer dedo al mismo tiempo.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos y soltó un gemido eso había dolido más que el primero, no lo pensó y se abrazo a la ancha espalda del azabache rasguñando su espalda, para apaciguar un poco el dolor combinado con placer.

-eres un zorrito muy salvaje-sonrió de medio lado al notar su reacción, honestamente se sintió muy bien que rasguñara su espalda, había aumentado su adrenalina, comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de él, en círculo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, disfrutando esas muestras de placer que cada vez se hacían más en su espalda, hasta que llego el momento en que solo lo escuchaba gemir de placer y retorcerse bajo de él-prepárate Naruto-susurro sacando sus dedos y sujetando sus caderas

-prepararme para qué?...-pensó demasiado sumergido en el placer y la excitación como para pensarlo mucho.

Le beso los labios con pasión contenida, desde que comenzó a prepararlo sintió la necesidad de devorar esos labios tan sugerentes, ahora sabia que eran suaves y húmedos, se acomodo perfectamente y lo penetro de un solo golpe, le sorprendió que un poco que el rubio no se quejara, mas bien no tardo en mover sus caderas exigiendo mas y el cómo era una muy BUENA persona lo iba a complacer.

-Eres tan estrecho-su respiración estaba acelerada y sus embestidas aumentaban de velocidad a cada segundo.

-n-no soy…aaah…estrecho…e-es que…lo tienes muy….grande Aaah-dijo entrecortadamente sin sentir pena alguna, jadeando sin control y aferrándose a esa espalda tan cálida.

El azabache sonrió…tiernamente?! Ese comentario le había gustado, pero sabía que al ser nuevo en el tema no duraría mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto se corriera, así que apresuro sus embestidas en el lugar en donde noto que jadeaba mas fuerte haciéndolo correrse y sentir como se apretaba ese húmedo lugar sobre su miembro el también termino, le robo un beso con lengua incluida y salió de su interior, recostándose a su lado y subiendo al ojiazul sobre su pecho.

-Estuviste mas genial de lo que pensé-susurro besando sus rubios cabello-no podía dejar de mirar lo devorable que te estabas ni dejar de escuchar tus adorables gemidos

-urasai…-susurro tratando de regular su respiración, estaba exhausto y solo podía pensar en tomar un merecido descanso y sin previo aviso se quedo dormido, había sido su primera vez así que era más que normal pasar por ese lapso de cansancio.

-sigues siendo un mocoso-pensó divertido, no quería admitirlo pero también estaba cansado, podía ser un prepotente pero también había sido su primera vez, solo le acomodo un poco la sudadera que no le había quitado y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando el atardecer había hecho acto de aparición en horizonte, el rubio se comenzó a despertar, estaba desorientado en un cien por ciento y no recordaba bien que había pasado, pero se sentia calientito y seguro.

-dónde estoy?...-susurro tratando de aclarar su mirada que estaba algo borrosa.

-estas en mi casa Dobe-susurro mirándolo fijamente, había despertado minutos antes y no le habían dado ganas de levantarse.

-en…tu casa?...-pregunto tranquilamente, pero bastaron solo 5 segundos para hacerlo reaccionar-Aaah! Fui devorado por un lobo!-dijo haciendo afán de levantarse

-pero sigues vivo-dijo haciendo que se quedara acostado sobre el-aunque te diré que es la cena mas deliciosa que eh tenido-sonrió de lado mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ca-cállate!-dijo mas rojo que un tomate en temporada levantándose de un golpe, miro su ropa y se apresuro a vestirse aunque se quedo petrificado al sentir al sentir algo pegajoso entre sus piernas-t-tu! Como pudiste terminar dentro de mí?!-se quejo avergonzado mientras se vestía, no le quedaba de otra.

-era algo inevitable-dijo mientras se despeinaba un poco el cabello-son cosas normales de la vida, suele suceder cuando se tiene sexo

-e-eso ya lo sé! No tienes que aplicármelo-hizo un puchero con su rostro apunto de incendiarse, miro hacia la entrada de la madriguera y un par de líneas azules aparecieron sobre su rostro-estoy muerto…-susurro mirando como la noche empezaba a caer-tengo que irme!-salió antes de que el lobo pudiera terminar de vestirse, aunque se detuvo a apenas tres paso, le dolía la cadera

-oye! Espera-gruño molesto saliendo solo en pantalón y lo tomo del brazo-a donde crees que vas?

-tengo que irme a casa!-dijo mientras trataba de no sentir esa molestia en su trasero, todo nervioso-ni siquiera hice la entrega-trago saliva al ver la canasta llena de postres- mi madre me matara!

-puedes quedarte a vivir aquí-dijo abrazándolo por la cintura-me gustas para ser mi hembra-le mordió la oreja suavemente, había hecho una elección y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-t-tu hembra!-abrió los ojos como platos y un tic en el ojo derecho se hizo presente-s-soy un chico! No soy una chica para ser tu hembra-grito colérico por la comparación.

-digo que eres mi hembra porque eres el que va abajo-sonrió divertido-quédate y te daré todo lo que necesites-no iba a decirle que sentia la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, era tan inocente y tan brillante, justo lo que el necesitaba.

-no puedo-se separo de el-tengo que ir a casa o mi madre se preocupara-dijo decididamente pero al mismo tiempo había un poco de duda en su mirada, no le molestaría…quedarse con Sasuke, aunque todo se dio de una manera muy rara...le había gustado…y no se refería solo al sexo-volveré mañana, te lo prometo

-lárgate y no vuelvas-bufo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y dando media vuelta, no confiaba en las promesas, su madre le había dicho lo mismo antes de abandonarlo en el bosque, solo por nacer con propiedades caninas.

-voy a volver-se paro frente de él y levanto su dedo meñique-es una promesa…y Uzumaki Naruto no rompe sus promesas-dijo algo avergonzado pero esta vez su mirada mostraba una increíble sinceridad.

El azabache miro la mano del rubio y unió su meñique con el de él, sería la última vez que confiara en alguien, no sabía que macabro ritual podía ser ese al unir un par de dedos, pero seguro era un juramento sagrado o algo así.

-te veré mañana Sasuke!-le sonrió al estilo Uzumaki y salió corriendo rápidamente, que bueno que era de buena memoria y recordaba el camino de regreso al sendero-lo juro…-sonrió para sí mismo, ya encontraría la manera de que su madre no estuviera tan molesta.

Te estaré esperando Naruto-susurro mientras veía el oscuro cielo pintado de estrellas y regreso dentro de su madriguera

-así como su padre y yo terminamos juntos-finalizo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a sus pequeños, dos niños de 12 años y una pequeña de 7 años

-mamá~ que significa correrse?-pregunto la pequeña ojiazul a su mamá Naruto con una carita de inocencia

-es muy sencillo Sukami, correrse signi…auch- llevo su mano a sobar su cabeza

-Na-ru-to…-susurro con un aura oscura a su alrededor-cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de contarles historias eróticas a los niños?-dijo con una vena de molestia en su frente

-Te-teme heheheh…-sonrió nervioso-en qué momento llegaste del mercado?-trago saliva con un montón de gotitas de sudor en su frente

-en la parte en que le ibas a explicar a nuestra inocente hija algo que no debe saber todavía-se trono los dedos de ambas manos-niños, vayan a jugar a casa de Kiba

-siii! Voy a jugar con Akamaru!-grito la pequeña ojiazul hiperactiva mientras corría hacia la puerta

-Naruki, Naoki, cuiden de su hermana menor-les dijo a sus hijos menores mientras cargaba al rubio mayor como si fuera una princesa.

-si papá, nosotros la cuidaremos-respondieron al unisonó saliendo mas tranquilamente por la puerta, detrás de su hermanita, ellos tenían el cabello pelinegro y el carácter de su padre.

-bien Naruto, es hora de tu castigo-sonrió con autosuficiencia y se lo llevo cargando escaleras arriba-un laaaaaaargo castigo

-No Sasuke, apiádate de mí por favor-dijo tratando de escapar pero era más que imposible huir de un Uchiha, estaba destinado a una sola cosa…y esa era…a no poder sentarse normalmente por más de una semana.

FIN


End file.
